urbanlegendsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Blizzard
The Blizzard He’s been written about in documents from World War, the renaissance period and earlier, some paintings and etches of cave art depicted him as early as the 1,000 B.C. A creature so cold and spine chilling, he freezes the particles of matter and energy. If he’s stalking you there is no light at the end of the tunnel, because where he stalks light cannot exist. If he stalks you won’t know when it’s too late, you won’t know at all. He’s theorized to be many things one thing he is for certain is unknown. He is the Blizzard. Description The Blizzard is a being or entity that appears as an enormous slushy cup on wheels with a straw. It was white with a large blue stripe through its center and a clear dome over the cup. For the few reports that have claimed to actually have seen it say it was between 11 to 13ft tall and 14 to 17ft tall including the straw. None of the people who have claimed to see what it looks like survived and we were only able to find out detail of what it looked like through their writings. Because of its inexact nature and lack of sightings it is not yet determined what it is. The leading theories are that it is the biotechnological evolution of an alien species far more advanced than our own, an advanced quantum computer that became a technological singularity and the multiversal theory that because there is an infinite amount of universes then there are an infinite amount of possibilities and that the Blizzard is a biomechanical being from a universe where all particles are frozen a universe that has experienced the big freeze. Abilites and Apperances The Blizzard is rarely if ever seen by people because most of time it just appears as a dark void in a bubble that freezes the smallest quantum particles. The bubble is so cold that it freezes photons atoms that make up sound waves and the vibration of strings that permiates and creates all things in the universe. This prevents victims from hearing or seeing the Blizzard unless it allows them to, although the Blizzard has never been reported to make a sound. The Blizzard is said to create this negative energy medium by producing sub absolute zero degree temperatures by freezing atoms, electrons, quarks, neutrinos, higgs particles even quantum foam and one dimensional strings the smallest yet most fundamental particles of existence, stopping them from vibrating and effectivelly freezing space-time. Making it so cold that anything that gets too close to the Blizzard or its medium is frozen at the Quantum level causing Blizzards wherever it goes. The Blizzard seems to have instantaneous and unlimited teleportation with no signs of movement or visible side effects when it does so. It isn’t exactly known how it does this but scientist have come up with plausible theories that are the popular belief for the Blizzard’s movement abilities. Many physicist believe worm holes are possible through the use of negative energy and that by freezing particles on a quantum level and in affect freezing space time, the Blizzard is easily able to generate wormholes or alcubierre drives to take it to any destination of its choosing. It could also use this ability to close wormholes by completely stopping any form of work or energy. Another theory is that by bringing the temperature below absolute zero the Blizzard has allowed the existence of negative matter such as tachyons particles with an imaginary or negative mass which would allow them to travel faster than the speed of light at all times. Because more energy equals more mass the more energy you take away from a Tachyon the faster it goes, allowing a Tachyon with no energy to travel at infinite speeds. So it is theorized that with the negative energy medium that the Blizzard creates would allow it to easily travel at infinite speeds reaching any point in the multiverse instantly. The Blizzard could also use this ability to travel back in time and possibly use the alcubierre drive to travel forward in time. The only problem with the exotic matter theory is that the Blizzard has been reported to be still by it’s victims for a short period of time. However Tachyons require an infinite amount of energy to drop to the speed of light or slower, just like particles with positive mass require an infinite amount of energy to exceed the speed of light, although scientist have some theories that could explain this as well. There are many slow particles but only very few fast ones, however there are many high energy particles and only a few with very low energies. This means the particles have assumed a negative absolute temperature because the Blizzard has the ability to take all energy away from particles it can not only get colder than zero kelvin but also hotter, by doing so it is increasing temperatures beyond any positive temperature. As explained by scientist Ulrich Schneider. “The temperature scale does not stop at infinity but jumps to negative values instead.” In other words temperatures will ascend to positive infinity before discontinuously switching to negative infinity. Because this the Blizzard can create infinitely negative temperatures by freezing even the vacuum of space it could use this to go beyond absolute hot in order to slow itself down these abilites make it inascapable for it's victims.